


Fallen

by turntechmakarahead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Makaracest, daddystuck, grand highloz, kurloz makara/grand highblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechmakarahead/pseuds/turntechmakarahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your  name is Tavros Nitram,<br/>And you have a crush on the chillest troll there is..</p><p>Your name is Gamzee Makara,<br/>And you have a crush on the cutest lil bro you have ever met.</p><p>But you're pretty sure they find you annoying.<br/>There's more than one chapter but I can't figure out how i made it be all chapter whatever/? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit on your bed and stare at the cieling, your poster of Pupa looking right back down at you.

 

Sighing, you look at your door and cough.

"Um..yes?" you call to the silence.

For a while, nothing happens, but your doorknob turns and Rufioh steps in with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Tav, Doll." he purrs as he sits in your laptop chair spinning in it, his large horns knocking all of your pointless crap off the shelves and onto the floor.

He blushes and grins awkwardly.

"heh..I'll pick that up..-"

"Later, yea i um know..you always knock stuff down..a-and say that.." You stare at your lap, as he frowns. 

"Yea but this time I'll do it dude I swear!" and he laughs as he scoots over to you.

"What's wrong?" he leans on his hands like a teenage girl waiting for the latest gossip.

You smile shyly and laugh softly before sitting up,  he was the best dad in the worl and he always knew how to make you feel better about going to him for your dilemas.

"Well...I-it's um..G-gamzee.."

"Ah that baby makara kid..what about him? I need to beat somebody up?"

You whimper and shake your head, cautious of your surroundings.

"N-no! He hasn't done anything wrong.."

"Well then what about him hun?"

"I-i um..i think..i uh...maybe..l-like him.." You whisper, fumbling with your shirt as you stare at your feet

"awe, really?" 

You nod slowly.

"Have you talked to him?"

You shake your head and lower your ears.

"Why not?"

"He's a makara..a high blood...and I'm..not.." 

He frowns softly "We're going to have to fix that now aren't we." 

He rolls to your computer and you crawl down your bed to him

"What are you um..d-doing?" You squeak 

"Fixing the problem." He grins deviously and opens up your chat with Gamzee

"Wow you are flirtalicious aren't you dollface?" 

"N-No! I-i am not!" you blush trying to get to him, snagging at his chair and he only rolls farther into the desk.

You whimper and bite your lip as that horrid "honk" sound rings through your ears deafeningly, Gamzee sent you a message.

"Hey Bro." Rufioh reads "Colon o parentheses."  He grins at you and you frown.

"R-rufioh stop!" You whimper and he purrs 

"Oh hey Gam. What's up? Wanna come over?" He types 

"Tell him i-it's from you! I don't talk like that!" You whine and he starts freaking out 

"YEA BRO SURE WHY NOT HONKITY HONK HONK HONK." He reads obnoxiously 

"h-he's laughing! Not s-singing some um..old fashioned car horn.." You state defensively and he just grins, slapping your laptop shut and taking it.

"So you don't tell him nevermind. I suggest you clean your room, your little makara crush is on his way." He hums and closes your door, laughing ot himself.


	2. Ringing

You pull on your spotted baggy pants and slap on some face paint.

"Loz!" you holler gravely as you pop a few pills and take a hit of your indigo and bronze bong.

He doesn't answer for a while but after a few minutes he's leaning in the door way, staring at you blankly.

"M gonna go see Tav." you state, rather than asking.

He shrugs and turns around waving goodbye to you, giving you his keys, and a good forty bucks. 

Silently asking you to get some gas, and informing you that the faygo is running out.

Highblood wandered down the hall after Kurloz and after a few crashes and loud purring, along with Highblood mumbling something, he's saunters back down the hall, Kurloz thrown over his shoulder. 

You were jealous of them. 

Kurloz was  _your_ dad yet for as  long as you could remember, he favored Highblood. 

You know he loves you.

You know he'd do anything for you no matter what.

You know you're his 'lil miracle'.

It just sucked not knowing how _that_ felt.

No you don't mean how it feels to have your daddy pounce on you in the hallway and drag you off to his chambers to hoard you from the world.

You mean what it feels like to be in love with someone, and have them love you in return.

Yea you had Karkat, but he was infatuated with Mituna. 

Especially since Kankri was busy being a hypocrite to him and judging him for it, yet constantly running off with Mituna's ancestor.

Besides, Karkat wasn't what you wanted.

What you needed.

What you craved.

You craved a certain mohawked boy.

A certain bronze blood that had the cutest laugh, the cutest dimples, the cutest freckles carefully sprinkled across his face, back, chest, and shoulders.

A certain bull who drove your think pan insane.

You were pretty sure you were red for him.

What else could it be?

You get in your car and start driving to his house. 

It was a good twenty minutes away but that was fine, you liked the drive, and you hated it.

You liked the nerves you got the closer you got to his house.

You hated how they got worse every time you pulled into the drive way.

You get out of the car, and drag yourself to the front door.

You ring the doorbell once, twice...okay you nonstop press that button because the 'ding dong' noise it made always gave you the dumbest, most satisfied grin, and it was almost as miraculous as a 'honk'. 

Almost.

Rufioh rips the door open and grabs your hand sighing in relief at the lack of the noise.

"Hi Gamzee.." he mumbles and you just honk at him.

You didn't like the older bull.

You felt like he was the biggest middle finger to your Tav the messiah's could conjure up.

Tavros couldn't walk, flying was his dream.

Yet here was this  _bro_ that could walk, fly, any time he wanted.

You know it doesn't bother Tavros, that he takes him out flying every now and then, that it only drives him to dream even more.

You still hated him though.

He smiled at you and closed the door behind you.

"He's in his..-" 

You don't even let him finish.

"I know where my bro is, my brother."

You snarl slightly, a little possessive.

You didn't mean to get that way around him.

But you didn't mean a lot of things.

You pop a few more pills before opening his door and sauntering in, grinning as usual at your best bro laying on the bed, playing Slender.

You liked when he played it because..

He shrieks the second Slender Man appeared on the screen, and yanked you down beside him, shoving into you and shaking, laughing softly as he continues to play.

..Because he did  _that._

His mohawk was fluffy against your jaw, your boney lengthy arm draping around him casually, rubbing his side when ever he jumped.

He smelled like toffee and mint.

He was warm, and soft, an comfortable against you.

You never took this any way though.

A bro's gotta count on another brother to keep him safe if there's any best broship going on.

You wanted him to count on you.

You wanted him to know that you were there, that you were going to keep him safe, and nothing was going to get him so long as you were there.

You shake your head slightly, drifting back into reality when you realize the game was paused, Tavros looking up at you from his long bangs, and dark eyelashes.

His  ~~pretty~~ gorgeous eyes, blinking up at you.

"Um..Gamzee?.." He whimpered again.

You stare at him for a long time, before taking a deep breath of him. 

You hoped he didn't notice.

"Yea Tavbro?" You tilt your head.

"Are you um..o-okay..? You've been staring at me for like..t-ten minutes...is there something wrong?" 

What?

You've been..

You flatten your ears as you realize you have been, as your neck starts to hurt from being at the angle so long.

You rub it slightly and your heart sinks as his warmth pulls away from you, turning off his game and plugging in Pirates of the Caribbean.

 "You want some popcorn bro?" You ask lazily, hopeful to do something less...creepy..

He shrugs and nods "Yea sure.." and you get up slowly, wandering into the kitchen.

You lean against the counter and sigh as you wait for the microwave to finish with it's miracles.

You look look up from the floor the second you feel odd and find Rufioh, on the other side of the island, staring at you with a huge smirk on his face.

"So how's it going with Tavvy?" 

"Fine brother." you answer dryly 

"fine as in.."

"Fine as in everything's all up and miraculous."

"So you've told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you like him!"

You step back slightly into the counter more, blushing under your paint, yet you manage to keep the same lazy, dead, absent look.

"Oh..so you haven't.." 

"I don't like him like that.." You mumble looking at the floor again 

"He's my best bro, I aint gonna mess that up man."

"Kiss him." He says flatly

"What?" 

"Sit beside him, and kiss him."

"I don't think-" 

"It's Tav. He  _adores_ you.  _if_ he get upset, and I very strongly suggest you add about ten times more emphasis on the  _if_  part, he isn't going to leave you. I promise."

You blink, was he serious? 

He wanted you to kiss your Tavbro?

Was this some sick joke just so he could watch his son get hit on or something?

A trick to get Tavros to hate him?

You stare at him blankly for a long time.

"C'mon man, aren't you talking about them miracles all the time? Wouldn't this be one?"

"Tav is a miracle, I don't gotta molest his perfect bro mouth to know that."

He just grins

"So you admit that you think his mouth is perfect? You do wanna kiss him."

Finally, the microwave beeps.

You pull out the popcorn and shake it before opening it, not saying a word.

"Just take my words in consideration." He says as he unmutes the T.V.

You walk slowly to the room as you imagine what it would be like.

Crashing your lips against his like some tidal wave.

You shudder as you open the door, Tavros looking up at you and smiling. 

You stare at his mouth as you sit by him, offering the warm bag and settling beside him. 

You turn to him and stare for a while before gently tugging at his mohawk.

He looks at you, popcorn in hand, mouth open.

"Huh?" He answers softly and you stare at his mouth. 

You supposed Rufioh was right.

It would be a miracle to kiss your Tavbro..


	3. Burnt

You blush as Gamzee messes with your hair.

That was new, sort of.

He never really, exactly, _played_ with your hair.

Ruffled it, yes, but played no.

Yet here he was not only playing with it, but tugging on it.

You supress a purr as he tuggs you for your attention and you look to him, right in the middle of trying to eat some popcorn.

"Huh..?" you answer finally and he grins lazily at you, your heart racing just at that.

Gog he was gorgeous.

You blush at him and blink as he grabs your hip, pulling you closer to him and rubbing your lower back.

You blush even more as he leans in slowly to you, inches from your mouth when there's a loud squeal outside.

Horns blaring, tires screeching, before a loud thunk.

You jerk away and whimper, looking out the window.

"Gamzee?..Rufioh?" you call, grabbing at the troll beside you.

There's no answer.

You start to panic "R-rufioh?!"

You look at Gamzee, panic inscribed on your face as he frowns, scooping you up and helping you onto his back.

You shake against him as you call for your dad all through out the house.

He looks out the window, and sets you down on the couch.

"Stay here okay bro?"

You nod shakily, not like you could get up if you wanted to.

You watch as Gamzee runs outside, some man screaming and cussing, hollering at Gamzee but you can't understand a single thing he's saying.

Everything starts to drift in and out, you stare at your hands as they twist and fumble in your shirt and your ears droop.

You looked down the other hallway, towards Rufioh's room, and begged anything that was listening to you that he come barging out of his room to see what the noise was, to check on you and Gamzee to make sure everything was okay.

To smile at you and wave in relief at the fact you were safe.

The more you wish and hope, the more your heart starts to ache, as you push through your denial.

Maybe he's sleeping, and just didn't hear it.

Maybe he's in the shower.

Maybe he's..You start to cry.

Rufioh never napped, because he was a heavy sleeper.

He slept when you did just in case you needed something.

There was no water running, and he hated baths.

You grind your palms into your head, trying your hardest to knock the thoughts out of you.

You hear footsteps, running up the stairs followed by the door swinging open.

You look up in high hopes that, maybe it was just an animal, and Rufioh was out at the store.

Maybe it was nothing, just someone hitting Gamzee's van.

You tense, and your heart drops the second he looks at you, his arms and torso coated in a dripping bronze.

You look at the blood, before looking back at him.

"Gamzee?.." he washes himself off in your sink, as sirens blare down your street, not being able to see killing you.

"Gamzee please..!" and he just shakes in the kitchen.

You move on the couch, looking out the window as the sirens ring through your ears, the lights decorating your entire house as you stare.

Two men getting out of the truck, and heaving the limp body of your dad onto the bed, then lifting it into the truck, and driving off.

"GAMZEE?!" and you jerk around to him standing right in front of you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into his chest, holding you close as you just break down, confused and scared.

You didn't understand.

Why were they lifting Rufioh onto the bed?

Why was that man screaming that that's the problem with "You demons" living here.

"You demons"?

You weren't a demon..

Rufioh was certainly not a demon.

Gamzee couldn't be a demon.

You shake as you wonder if everyone thought that way.

If when Dave came over to help hook you up with the newest games, did he think you were a demon?

When Rose came over with Kanaya to try and get you to redecorate your room, or to give you a whole new wardrobe did she think the two of you were demons?

Eridan and Cronus were at least the easiest to pretend they belonged.

Despite Sollux constantly telling Cronus he was perfect.

That was besides the point.

If anyone was the demon, it was the man standing outside on the phone, his entire front of the car covered in Bronze.

If anyone was the demon it was the man who possibly took your dad away from you, and has no remorse.

Instead he wants to blame you, and Gamzee.

For being "demons".

He was the demon.

You sob into Gamzee's chest, as he holds you close to him, getting you ready to go to the hospital, putting you in his car and as he goes to leave, he purposely hits the man's car, practically demolishing the side.

"Oh my bad man, us demons you know, we tend to have trouble seeing."

You laugh softly to yourself as he speeds off to the hospital, holding your hand tight in his and purrig for you.


	4. Ruined

You look at the panicking bull beside yoou and squeeze his hand lovingly. 

He doesn't really respond, his grip gets tighter on your hand, but other than that he just trembles and stares at his feet, searching for answers from his shoes.

You look for a parking space and quickly cut someone off as you whip into it, Tavros not even acknowledging your driving. 

You get out and walk around, opening the door and pulling him onto your back as you run inside to the front counter of the emergency room, staring down at the woman.

"Yea uh hi, his dad just got hit by a car, I think he just came in here.." 

She peers up at you from over her glasses, pursing her lips before staring at Tavros and sighing softly, clacking on her keyboard.

"He's in surgery sweetheart, but you can sit over there and hopefully in a few hours you'll be able to see him.."

You nod and take him to the seats away from the scattered few of other people.

SItting with him on the couch, and holding his trembling shocked body into your chest.

He looks up at you after a while, meeting your gaze and blushing brightly.

"U,..Gamzee?.." 

You blink and tilt your head "Yea Tav?"

"What if he's not okay.."

"He will be."

"But what if he's not..."

"Bro. He'll be fine, don't think like that."

"Gamzee.."

"Hm?"

"....but what if he's not.."

You sigh, there was no going around the probability that something could go wrong.

Tavros needed reassurance, but he didn't need you lying and saying things you weren't even sure of yourself.

"Then you'll stay with me..and I'll take care of you.."

"You don't have to do that...I can-"

"You're gonna stay with me, if things don't go the way we want them to."

He finally hushes, and just continues to stare at you as you look away and stare at the wall, trying to comprehend everything, how things would play out.

You know Kurloz would have your back on helping you to support Tav, but what about Highblood?

You could keep Tavros safe, but only if you stay alive, or unpunished.

Highblood liked to punish you whenever you needed something from Kurloz, or just in general intereacted with Kurloz to the point that he was stressed, or couldn't spend time with him.

You look down at Tavros again, gently petting him and kissing his horn as you sink into the couch, stretching out with him laying squished against you and the couch, but he's purring so you assume he feels safe and comfortable.

You gently tilt his head up, wiping the tears on his face and smiling reassuringly.

"I'm here Tavros, I'm not going anywhere I promise I'm not going to leave you. No matter what."

He just shakes harder against you, you know he's heard that before, and had it blow up in his face.

You know he doesn't know what to do anymore, where to go, or who to trust.

It's a big thing for him just to talk to you as much as he does.

You stare at his pretty mouth and think intently.

Should you just do it?

Obviously he liked you too, right?

There was no denying it, you needed Tavros to take your next breath, but he did a fabulous job at acting like he would figure out how to do it if you dropped off the face of the Earth.

You finally just do it.

You hold his face in your hand and lean in, and just kiss him full on the mouth.

At first, hard and needy, anxious to do it, and taste him.

Desperate to feel him against you.

Then it changes the  minute he doesn't stop you.

The minute his hand grips your shirt and pulls you closer, and he does his best to kiss you back.

It changes to something soft, and gentle.

Sweet and caring as you slide your tongue past his lips and over his.

He tasted like coffee and hot chocolate, and he doesn't take long to completely let you have him.

Following your lead as he moves closer and shivers against you, and you pant against his mouth as you reluctantly pull away.

You search his flushed face for answers and you quickly find one by the look he has of just pure happiness.

He finally relxes, melting into your chest as he snuggles under your jaw and clings to you.

Finally trusting you to take care of him, and keep him safe.

You stare at the doors leading into the emergency section and sigh, waiting for anyone, anything to come out to the two of you and let you know what was going to happen.

You lay your head back and sigh, rubbing his back as you close your eyes and mindlessly curl into him protectively, drifting off to sleep as his warm vibratig body brings your warmth and comfort, and as you purr back, you can only hope you're doing it in return.


	5. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving!

You wake up to a nurse gently shaking your shoulder.

Her hair pinned back and under her hat, bright pink lipstick formed into a worried line, her eyes heavy with lack of sleep.

You turn to her, squinting and rubbing your eyes before realizing you're laying on Gamzee.

You move slightly and yawn, "y-yes?.."

"He's out of surgery..if you'd like to see him now.." she whispers softly, trying not to wake the clown beneath you.

You blink for a moment before realizing what she's saying.

Finally, you can go see your dad, go make sure he's okay, and glare at him for getting hit by a car.

You nod and shake Gamzee awake, who grunts and moves before stretching out and looking at you lazily.

"Huh?.." he mumbles and you smile softly

"Hi..um he's okay for v-visitors now..."

He stares at you blankly before registering what you're talking about, and he nods, standing and lifting you onto his back, carrying you down the hall, following the nurse.

She opens the door into a room for you and Gamzee steps in.

He sets you down on the bed beside Rufioh, who's staring blankly at the T.V., his machines beeping and he slowly looks at you.

You start to cry and smile softly, "Hey.." you mumble and he smiles at you lazily.

"Hey.." and he manages to pull you into his chest and hold you close, wincing in pain, but ignoring it in order to hold you.

"Don't cry Tav doll, m still here..." he rasps and you can't help it, crying into his chest pathetically.

"I-I thought i was going to l-lose you.." You whimper and he rubs your back 

"Shhh...you'll never lose me.." he kisses your head gently and you grip his shirt, trembling and he makes room for Gamzee to squish against you.

He climbs in, pressing into, making a sandwich with you and Rufioh and he wraps his arms tight around your waist, nuzzling your neck as Rufioh plays with your hair.

You close your eyes, relaxing against him happily, letting out a low and needy purr.

He purrs deeply for you, his chest rumbling beneath your head and you shiver, relaxing into his touch, especially as Gamzee begins to purr against your back, pressing closer into you as you fall limp between the two of them.

"Don't ever get hit by a car again..I'll kill you.." 

He just laughs and nuzzles your mohawk happily before pressing your face into his neck.

"You worry too much, rest, you got Gamzee and me here to keep you safe okay? I promise i won't get hit by a car hile you're asleep babydoll." 

You blush and huff at him "That isn't funny." you grumble, but you do as he says and close your eyes again, relaxing and letting yourself fall asleep, finally okay now that your dad is safe, and okay, and holding you close.

Now that Gamzee is spooning you happily, and your surrounded by obnoxious purring lulling you to sleep.

You lay your hand ontop of Gamzee's and lace fingers with him, smiling against Rufioh's neck as he squeezes your hand reassuringly and nuzzles closer up into your neck, licking you gently. 


	6. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hope this one is good for you guys, I can't see xD   
> so it may be shorter than the rest I'm sorry   
> Happy Tuesday!

You wrap your arms tighter around the sleeping bull beside you.

He was so warm and comfortable, it was surprising you hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Well, you could feel Rufioh staring at you intently.

That made it very difficult to sleep..very..very difficult..

You glance up from being snuggled in Tavros' neck to the older bull's intense stare down and raise an eyebrow lazily.

"Yea bro?"

He just grins widely at you.

"You did it didn't you?"

You blink, did what?

"Huh?" 

"You kissed him duh, it's pretty obvious."

You roll your eyes and press your face  back into his neck, sighing as you huff his sweet scent and close your eyes happily.

You purr a low gravely sound and grunt when your arm is jabbed at.

"Can you not stab your finger into my arm, and wriggle it around profusely brother?" you mumble sleepily and he just scoffs.

"If you can't deal with my annoyingness, you can't deal with my Tavvy."

"first of all, I don't  _deal_ with anyone. Especially Tavros. I don' have to. He doesn't all up and dance around on my last nerve."

He frowns at you and sighs, relaxing as Tavros stirs and nuzzles closer to his chest.

"Look," He whispers gently so he doesn't wake him up.

"Tav means a lot to me okay? He's all I have..and I just don't want him to get hurt..or taken from me.."

You blink, what was he going on about?

"You make him happy, and that makes me happy. Just please..don't take him away from me.."

You sigh softly before chuckling lazily.

"Bro, i ain't gonna all up and take him away from you. if anything youo better get used to me bein around more cause I don't wanna not be around Tav, and I don't wanna be home either. You ain't alone in carin about him." You kiss the bull's neck sweetly before laying your head against his, staring at Rufioh for his response.

He stares at you for a long time before smiling brightly and purring "Yea! I don't care if you stay at my  place..so long as y'know..no other Makara's come barging through my door.." 

You understood that, Kurloz creeped everyone out and when you were little, Rufioh tried to take you from him because of 'bad parenting'.

So they weren't on good terms, and Highblood..well..let's just say, especially when it comes to Kurloz, trolls don't tremble in their skin with fear nothing.

He was a murderer and besides the fact that Kurloz loved watching him, and doing it purely to show off how strong he is to him, he did it to keep everyone, and anyone, away from his 'precious miracle'.

You nod in agreement, the last thing you wanted was Kurloz or Highblood to come bursting in like they own the place, and not only scare, but possibly take your Tavbro away.

You stare at the troll as he stretches out yawns, before shivering and pressing closer into the warmth of his dad.

You bring the blankets up to his shoulders and press close against him, purring as you place gentle kisses along his neck, back, and shoulder, Rufioh staring at you and sighing before looking back at the T.V.

"I'm trusting you to take care of him. So you don't hurt him, you can stay at my house as long as you want whenever you want..deal?"

You nod again, "Yea bro..deal..but just so you know, I don't all up and need you lettin me stay with you whenever I feel like chillin to wanna keep Tav okay.." 

He just smiles "I know, but what good are you in doing that if you're never around." 

You roll your eyes and relax into your best bro, he was very annoying, but you understood where he was coming from and how he was feeling, especially being in the hospital and unable to take care of him on his own at the moment.

You gently pat his chest and yawn "I got you bro.." 

He pats your hand back and nods "I know." 

 


	7. Lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short we're doing a project so i can't write as much I'm sorry! <3

You move closer into the warmth of your dad, blinking and squirming before giving up on trying to sleep and staring around the room.

The T.V. now turned off, nothing but silence filling the room, silence and the steady breathing of your dad and the clown behind you, both of their breathing on a different pattern, yet strangely relaxing.

A nurse steps in and starts to mess with the cords and machines connected to Rufioh.

 She checks his blood, his heart, his breathing, then looks at you, jumping when she realizes you're awake, and smiling softly afterwards.

"Hello." she says softly and you blink, trying to figure out how to respond.

You go to wave, but Gamzee holds your hand tighter, defiantly, and reluctant to let it go any time soon.

So you settle on a soft smile and a quiet "hi.." in response.

She stands when she's finished messing with your dad, and walks over to the door, "Would you like something to eat dear?" 

You nod slowly, "Yea..uh...can I order for um them too?" You mumble softly and she nods.

"Of course sweetpea!" She gets a tab and a pen to write down what you would like to eat 

"Uh I'll..just have some waffles...and I guess get a good amount..I'll share with Gamzee..and cereal for Rufioh..if that's okay..and just juice.."

She nods and leaves, and Gamzee grins against your neck.

"Your dad asleep?" he mumbles softly

You nod shyly, blushing brightly "Yea..." 

He chuckles and gets up, tugging on your hand gently "Good c'mon..." 

"Where are we going?" 

"To take a shower bro, I don't know about you but I don't want the bronze on me to blood." 

You blush even brighter as you stumble after him "O-okay.." and he closes the bathroom door pinning you against the wall as he grins lazily.

 


	8. Keeper

Adrenaline pumps through your body as you press your best bro into the wall.

His tender hands pressing into your shirt as he grips you and pulls you close against him.

He breathes shakily in your ear as you feel up his plush, smooth, not very toned but slim body.

You slide his shirt up a little and press your lips to his passionately.

He shudders before melting into you and you wrap your arms tight around his waist, feeling up his back and dragging your calws along his spine as you pull his shirt off with ease and curl your fingers into the brim of his pants, pulling his hips to meet yours before pressing him back into the wall.

He lets out a shy moan into your mouth and you use it as a perfect oppurtunity to slide your tongue all over his, guiding him to pleasure and he just moans again, squeaking unsurely.

You place his hands encouragingy on your waist, and he slowly pulls your shirt off too, whimpering as he does, stopping for a seond to check for approval.

You press your hips closer to his to let him know it's okay, and you reach over to smack the shower on.

The water pours out of the head and onto the floor and you've never been so eager to bathe in your entire life.

His warm body heating up by every touch, every kiss, every jagged breath as you work him up one side and down the other with ease.

You slip your own pants off, not that they weren't already falling off of you in the first place, and with a swift tug, you strip him of the rest of his clothes.

He blushes brightly, awkwardly looking at your thick curling bulge between your legs "Why aren't you um...wearing..y'know.."

You chuckle lazily as you tug him under the water "Man panties? Well bro, i find em rather...all up and constricting on a brother y'know?" 

He nods shyly as he presses into you and you kiss over his skin as you pour some soap into your hands, and beging to lather up his fragile arms.

He shudders slightly under your boney hands, but he relaxes and purrs softly, watching as the soap bubbles up all over him.

You work the soap into him, before rinsing him off and you begin to rub his neck, shoulders, and chest.

He tilts his head back against the wall and moans softly as you rub his grub scars.

He whimpers and arches into your touch, and you purr as his fat, plush bulge twines around yours and squeezes, drawing out a surprised squeal from his pretty mouth when yours tightens around his.

"You okay bro?" you hum as you begin to work the soap into his sides and hips.

He nods, his face and chest flushed a light bronze as he struggles to keep his eyes open and look at you.

You kiss along his neck, mouthing gently love bites as you grind your hips and your bulges squeeze and slide along each other, working the other in a perfect understanding rhythm.

He groans and grabs at your hair as you lift one leg to your hip, washing his thigh.

He raises his hips to meet with yours and you lift the other too, him wrapping his legs around your waist you pick up a steady grind into his  precious body, and begin to wash his fluffy, soft, moahwk.

He moans and whines as you bite and suck along his collar bone, and your bulge begins to tease his nook.

He gasps and whimpers "Gamzee,,,um c-can you.." he shivers hard under you "Can we please um wait...I-I um.." 

You nod understandingly, and move slightly your bulges curling between your stomachs as you press closer to him and he lets out a suprised, needy whine, and he blows his shy load all over the two of you, coating you in a gorgeous bronze and you groan, working your hips into his a few more times before you too cum all along his pretty body.

You slide to the floor and hold him as you gently rinse the two of you off, grinning at the drain, Tavros struggling to focus and not just pass out against you.

"Tavvy lookit!" You purr, grinning as you point and he lazily looks behind him, blinking in confusion.

"It's like them pb n j stuff!" He laughs softly and nods, purring and leaning against you as he mindlessly washes your body and laps at you.

You lay back against the wall and let out a loud, lazy rumble as you rub his back and play with his hair.

"You're the best Tavbro, y'know that?"

He looks at you and blinks before smiling softly and kissing you, pressing his face into your neck when he's done washing you and rinsing.

You hold him close and just enjoy the warmth, the company, the time alone together from everything else. 

He snuggles close to you and you stretch out in the tub, closing your eyes and just listening to the water.


	9. Home

You help Rufioh by bringing him some of his things from home, sitting beside him as he happily eats a hot pocket.

"You're not supposed to have those.." You mumble and he just grunts scarfing it and reaching for the other one, Gamzee laughing and handing it to him.

"Look dollface, the food here sucks, I'm starving, please just let me have this." You can't help but smile and you press closer into his side as he kisses your head sweetly.

"Do we have to go home?.." you whimper and he sighs softly

"Tav baby, as much as I am so greatful that you're here with me, and you've been so good to me, it's time for you to go home and get some good rest for once, and Gamzee you're staying with him."

He nods and chuckles "I kinda planned on it brother."

"Your dad called?"

He shakes his head "Nah man he don't care. Loz hit me up and asked if I was eating dinner though, guess he n dad got a date or somethin so I said no and he honked at me."

You frown, Kurloz loved Gamzee, a lot, they were so close and he would do anything for him, he was more of a father to him than HB was. 

"we can umm...order out.." you smile hopefully and Gamzee grins lazily 

"Yea bro we can have our own date night or whatever and all up and watch movies and stuff." 

You nod and Rufioh smiles "See? You'll be fine baby, I'll be home soon I promise, don't worry about me okay?" 

He huggs you close and kisses your head again before letting Gamzee pull you into his arms and carry you to the van.

He gets you set up and drives home with you, carrying you inside and pulling out the couch, laying you on it as he flops beside you and orders some take out.

"it'll be here in about thirty minutes bro." he chimes and you look at him, staring at him until he finally turns back to you and you nod smiling softly 

"Okay thank you.." 

He sits across from you and climbs up you causing you to slowly lay back and he starts to lick and kiss at your jaw and neck purring loudly for you as he kisses you sweetly.

You blush and kiss him back gently as you rub his side gently and he pulls your shirt off, kissing down your torso, dragging his tongue along your grub scars and you whimper, blushing brightly as you move into his mouth.

He pulls your pants down smirking up at you as he nips and licks down your body, nuzzling your hip lovingly as he licks at your sheath and he throws your pants and boxers to the flloor.

You pant softly and stare at  him, your ears flat as you blush brightly.

"G-Gamzee?" 

He smiles brightly as he nudges your legs apart and he drags his tongue up your nook causing you to whimper and whine arching your back as your grab at his hair.

His long tongue slides into your nook slowly, as he sucks against your folds, flicking it against every ridge, every spot, eating you out slow and easy leading you through your pleasure.

You whine and roll your hips onto his tongue panting hotly as he pulls you closer onto his mouth working his tongue deep into you and against your spot.

You throw your head back and gasp out his name as you start to get a warm feeling in your lower stomach.

"Gamzee I-I feel funny.." 

He nods gently and eats you out a little faster, you grind yourself needily on his mouth moaning brokenly as you orgasm violently on his mouth, and he eagerly cleans you up with his tongue.

You lay there panting heavily, your legs shaking violently and he just grins as there's a knock on the door, bronze dripping off his sharp teeth and he gets up to answer it not even caring, proudly wearing your color all down his chin neck and chest.

He pays for the food and takes it, closing the door as he walks back to you and you blush brightly.

"Gamzee....w-why did you.." 

"I don't care brother.." 

"But i-i'ts not a pretty color.."

He raises an eyebrow "A pretty bronze?"

You nod slowly "Yea...not like indigo.." 

He puts his finger to your mouth and he smiles softly "I think bronze is absolutely gorgeous..he shines in the light and it almost looks gold..it's full of miracles bro..I like it..."

You blush brightly, what was he talking about?

Nobody wanted a bronze metal.

They were trying to get rid of pennies.

It certainly did not have any form of gold in it.

It was a disgusting color that led to your very common name from other high bloods.

"Gamzee what.."

He sighs "Bro..just hear me out man, y'know? I think you're gorgeous..and I love your color...I would wear it all day every day if i could..." 

You startv to cry as he pulls you close and wipes his face off kissing you deeply and offering you some food.

"You're beautiful Tavbro...I just wish you all up and saw yourself the way I do.."


	10. Chapter 10

You roll over into the taller trolls  arms nudging at his neck adoringly as his sweet purr fills your head soothingly.

He gently rubs his scrawny bony hand all along your back humming sweet and lazy as he presses your body safely into him.

"Mornin Tavbro.." he mumbles into your fluffy mohawk and you can feel him smiling softly into your hair as he huffs you happily.

"um..hi.." you whimper shyly, still unsure of what all had been going on, everything felt surreal, and it was hard for you to wrap your head around the idea that Gamzee was beside you clutching you close.

"You want sumthin' tuh fill up your lil tavbro tummy and shit?"

You stare at him but nod softly and he grins, eagerly climbing off the pull out bed and sauntering into the kitchen.

You watch him as he happily moves around and you decide to call the hospital to check on Rufioh.

The phone rings a few times and when nurse answers her attitude and exhaustion immediately sets you off, you don't generally get pissy with people, but the very first thing she did was sigh heavily into the phone like working for a living was the hardest thing any human had ever done in their entire life.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"..I um...just wanna talk to Rufioh Nitram..please." 

She huffs heavily and after she smacks her hands on the keyboard for a while she asks for your name and relation.

"Uh..Tavros Nitram..he's my guardian?"

She  makes a sound of pure annoyance that you're a troll and finally the phone beeps over into his room.

"Huh?" he mumbles lazily and you immediately perk up at hearing him.

"Hi!" you purr and you hear him chuckle under his breath

"well I guess I can stop wondering if I annoy you cause damn Tav you just can't get enough of my existence huh?"

"w-what? You're my guardian! I'm going to worry about you!"

He chuckles again before sighing softly and falling silent, and you share it with him, you didn't really have anything to say to him, you just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead.

"So..Are you okay?"

"huh? Eh, They took my arm off. But y'know, I'm survivin'."

"T-they WHAT?!"

He starts laughing wildly into the phone chuckling lowly and you whimper, your ears going back.

"Nah I'm just playin babe I'm all good." 

You whine softly into the phone starting to cry.

"t-THAT'S NOT FUNNY RUFIOH!"

Gamzee jumps at your screaming poking his head of the kitchen to look at you and make sure you're okay, frowning when he sees you starting to cry and he's  by your side in no time, holding you close and wiping your tears.

"That clown still with you?"

You sit for a minute and sigh.

"Yea..I don't wanna send him home..I need him h-here.."

"Yea I got yah. Aight well as long as when I come home there isn't a dead child on my floor I guess that's whatever. Just be careful okay?"

You frown, what did he think you were going to do? 

Go on a killing spree and slaughter all of your friends?

Or lack there of.

You just agree with him, and stare at Gamzee who tilts his head at you curiously.

You smile and shyly kiss his cheek, nuzzling into his neck and he hugs you close before going back into the kitchen.

"Okay..w-when um are you gonna be able to come home?"

"Ah..that's the winning question huh? I dunno yet, they keep poking and prodding at me. I'm hoping maybe in a few more days? A week at the most."

You frown, as annoying as he was, you loved Rufioh, and he mattered to you.

You didn't like the idea of not having him around for more than a few hours, you never liked not knowing where he was or what he was doing for more than an hour, how were you supposed to handle a week.

You look up at the other troll in the kitchen wandering around, mostly just spinning in circles but cooking none the less.

"Think you can find a distraction enough to not miss me like your life depends on it?" he teases and you huff softly

"Y'know my w-whole life doesn't revolve around you and your big e-ego."

You can hear the smirk in his voice as he grunts at you.

"Yea uh-huh okay. Says the one who calls me if he walks into the living room and I'm not there." 

"That's different!"

"Mhm. You gonna be okay Tavvy?"

You sigh softly and stare at Gamzee as he laughs wildly and looks at you to see if you're watching him spin around.

"Yea...I'll be okay."


End file.
